Innocence, gone
by riso-lynn
Summary: After the battle with the level 4 akuma, Allen was left with wounds and... no memories or power. How would he adapt to life? How would the others react? Welcome to a world of chaos! Allen, with no Innocence. Purely fictional! No pairing yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I'm starting the story at the scene around episode 102 (I think) I had just started watching this anime, so I'm not very good at it. Don't really know all the information to it… But still, please review. Credits to kyeewoo, my sister, for helping me type the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Prologue

" Allen!" cried Lenalee as she ran towards said boy.

Allen was trying his best to deflect the Level 4's attacks, but it as simply too fast. Lenalee rushed forward just in time to kick the akuma away from the fallen Allen using her newly acquired powerful Dark Boots which were made by her drinking the Innocence.

Laughing madly, the Level 4 akuma gathered its pulsating purple energy ball, " I will destroy you, exorcist! All of you!" It giggled again as it released the energy ball.

" Look out!" Komui cried from the sidelines from the battle.

Ducking out of the way just in time, Lenalee and Allen nodded at each other. They attacked, Lenalee from the right with her Boots and Allen from the left with his sword (spry, not sure about the name of it).

Screaming in surprise, the akuma fell under the weight of the combined power of the two powerful exorcists. Rendered temporary unconscious, the akuma fell limped on the ground.

" Is it dead?" Allen asked Lenalee, clutching the gaping wound made by the akuma on his chest.

" I don't know, Allen-kun," came Lenalee's answer. Prodding the akuma, she got closer to it, attempting to see if it was moving, " maybe it is dead, or maybe—"

The akuma's eyes opened as it let out its purple energy ball. Lenalee screamed as she was hit dead on. Striking hard against the wall opposite, she did not stir.

" Lenalee!" yelled an anguished Komui as he rushed towards his younger sister. Kanda, together with Lavi, raced across the room towards the two siblings.

" You will not cheat death this time, exorcist! Come and play," the akuma beckoned Allen with its fingers.

Yelling in anger, Allen leapt up and dashed towards the akuma, swinging his sword wildly at it. The wound at his side throbbed painfully, but he could not give up on fighting!

An energy ball hit Allen straight on his chest, where his most serious wound was. With a white light flashing past his eyes, he fell to the ground, clutching his chest as he gasped in pain.

When will this battle stop? When will pain be banished from this world? Squeezing his eyes shut, Allen concentrated on breathing. In, out…in out… It was no good; his breath was coming in wheezes.

" Too weak to fight? It is no fun. Let me kill your friends before I kill you, exorcist," the akuma cackled wickedly, advancing on the small group around Lenalee.

" No…no…" Allen gasped, taking a step forward. But his knees buckled and sent him crashing to the ground.

" Who shall I kill first? The girl?" the akuma licked its lips, eyes narrowed in mock thoughtfulness.

Kanda, Lavi and Komui stood in a protective circle around the still unconscious Lenalee.

" No!" Allen screamed and threw himself on the akuma, ignoring his wounds. " You shall not hurt my friends! I wouldn't let it happen! I will free your soul! I will protect everyone I can!"

White light burst from Allen, wrapping around the akuma, bounding it.

" What? What is this? Let me go!" the akuma's eyes dilated in horror as the white light burned it, " LET ME GO!"

" Never!" Allen concentrated on freeing the akuma's soul, wrapping the akuma in layers and layers of white light.

Soon, the akuma disappeared into the light. But it was still trying to fight its way out.

Allen's breath was coming in gasps now. He panted, " Go! Take Lenalee and go!"

The threesome nodded, carrying Lenalee away from the room.

At the doorway, Komui turned, " Allen, promise me that you will come right after defeating the Level 4."

Kanda and Lavi also turned to hear Allen response.

" …" Allen bowed his head.

" Beansprout! A simple promise wouldn't hurt. Or are you too weak to destroy the akuma?" taunted Kanda.

" Beansprout-chan! Promise us that you'll come back! Promise us that you'll still be back to say ' I'm back'," pleaded Lavi, " please promise us."

" I…I…" Allen lifted his head, giving his little smile, " I'll try my best. Goodnight."

Lavi blinked back tears. " Goodnight" was what Allen would say when he kills an akuma. Does that mean that he knew he wouldn't survive this? He thought.

Kanda and Komui obviously thought the same. Komui's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Kanda did not change his expression. His face remained stony. But that was Kanda's normal expression. It was not possible to see how he felt.

" Goodnight to you too, Allen," Kanda deadpanned, leaving the room.

Allen's eyes widened a fraction before giving his little smile again. Kanda never called him by his first name.

As the foursome closed the door behind them, the akuma broke free from Allen's web. Shaking itself, the akuma looked around the room.

" Where is that girl?" the akuma wailed. Its eyes bulged, slowing filling with anger, " You!" it bellowed, facing Allen.

" Goodbye, everyone," Allen closed his eyes, releasing the last of his energy, " Aaaarrrgghh!!"

White pain exploded in his mind as it slowly sank into darkness… The akuma gave a high-pitched shriek and… KABOOM! With a satisfied smile on his face, Allen sank into darkness…

A mysterious white mist settled on Allen's left arm. With a flash, a cube-like object was ejected out. As though by magic, Allen's red arm turned into an ordinary arm. The red disappeared, together with the bright green cross. Then, his pure white hair was transformed back into the brown it was when he was a child. His cursed eye was no more.

Allen is now a normal human, an exorcist no more. What happened?

**Author's notes: I know it's bad. But hey! It's my personal bad story! If you like it, please stay tuned to Chapter 1! It is purely fictional, so if you ask any questions, I might not be able to answer it… The idea just popped up into my mind, you know? I will make some effort to continue this story! I mean it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I am **_**sooooooooooo**_** sorry that I waited so long to update! I have no time and too much homework piling on my desk! I did not update last year in November and December, as I still need to go back to school and do my holiday homework (which is a **_**lot**_**!). **

" We still have no idea what had happened to him, sir," a voice sounded on his right.

Allen was aching all over. Where was he?

" There must be a reason why he turned like this!" came a male voice. There was a shuffling noise as a person moved closer to Allen.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, and immediately closed them again. The light overhead was too bright and glaring. His eyes were hurting.

" Argh…" he groaned, lifting his right arm to block the light.

" Allen? Allen! You are finally awake! Thank the gods you are alright!" the man who spoke earlier threw his arms around him.

Confused, Allen stayed rigid in the man's arms. Who is that guy? Then he made to sit up, but doubled up in pain almost at once. What is around his chest? Allen looked down. Bandages? What happened to him?

" You must not sit up so suddenly without warning! Your wounds are not healed yet. Allen," the man scolded gently, fluffing the pillows for Allen, shooting him a genuine smile.

" Sorry, but who are you? And what happened to me?" Allen asked as he pushed the man away from him.

" Who I am? I am Komui! Komui Lee! Don't you remember me?" the man, Komui exclaimed, looking very worriedly at Allen. He wrote something in the clipboard he was carrying.

Allen shook his head, and immediately regretted it. His head was dizzy and he felt sluggish.

" Sorry, but I really don't know who you are. You must have gotten the wrong person. Now let me go," Allen demanded.

He stood up, swaying on his feet. Then, without warning, he fainted on the spot, body crumpling and head knocking on the ground.

" I guess he isn't really strong enough to stay awake," Komui said, gazing at Allen's limp body sadly, " put him back to the bed, people."

Scientist shuffled around, obeying Komui's orders. After all, who wanted to disobey the Head Scientist and have him come after their blood with his weird inventions (*cough* Komurin *cough*)?

" Hmm… I wonder…" Komui murmured, holding up a cube-like object. Allen's Innocence…

***

" WHAT! He lost his memories?!" screeched Lenalee, pulling at the front of Lavi's uniform. Lavi's eyes widened as he gasped for air, his face slowly turning a bit purple.

" Whoa! I heard it from one of the scientists! Ask your brother if you want to know more!" Lavi called out, desperately trying to remove Lenalee's hands from his much-abused uniform.

" So the rumors were true? Beansprout have no memories of anything?" Kanda asked from the doorway.

" Yuu-chan!" "Kanda!" they cried together, surprised.

Kanda was carrying his Mugen, again. But it was no surprise as he never goes anywhere without his precious Mugen. His face was scrunched up, like always, in *whatever mood he is always in*.

" The rumors also stated that he has lost his Innocence. He is nothing more that an ordinary boy now," Kanda continued, unconcerned about the disbelief displayed on his companions' faces. He fingered his Mugen almost tenderly (is that even possible?)

" Also, they stored his Innocence in one of the science laboratories., waiting to do some experiments on it to find the reason why it separated from Beansprout's arm. They might also try to put it back," finished Kanda.

Lenalee and Lavi were staring at him, with their mouths hanging and tongues lolling.

Shaking out of her shock, Lenalee exclaimed, " I must see him right away! Poor Allen, having to battle with the Level 4 alone. I could have helped him. Instead I just had to blackout!" Lenalee stomped her feet angrily.

Lavi, returning to his senses, frowned and asked a completely irrelevant question, " Yuu-chan, when have you become so good at gathering information?" Then he brightened up, " You sneaky bastard! You never told us that you were a professional eavesdropper! Ha! That's it!"

He had to avoid Mugen as it was swung in his direction.

" I do not eavesdrop!" Kanda spluttered indignantly, glowing red with anger, his right eyebrow twitching.

Lenalee sweatdropped, " Guys, maybe we should look for Allen?"

Lavi agreed at once, momentary forgetting about the conversation between Kanda and himself. When Kanda hesitated, the pair glared at him murderously.

" Fine, let's go," Kanda muttered, leading the way to Komui's office.

The other two followed.

***

" Okay? Got it, Allen?" Komui asked, yawning. He covered his mouth with his hand.

Allen looked at him in disbelief. " So you expect me to believe that I'm this… exorcist and I kill akumas?"

Komui smiled happily, " Yep!"

Allen slapped his palm to his forehead in frustration. How was he to know all these complicated things? If he had not lost his memories, then all these might not have happened.

Komui yawned a second later, covering his mouth with his right hand. " Ahh… You can leave my office now. I have something very important to do. So… you can try finding Lenalee as she is a sweet and helpful girl and she will definitely help you," Komui smiles stupidly, " Or Lavi, even though he is not very right in the mind," Komui grinned and pushed Allen out of his office, " Have a nice day!"

Allen sweatdropped. It seemed as if Komui is the one who is a little not right in the mind… Snoring can be heard outside Komui's office now. So sleeping is the "very important" business Komui had to do? Allen sweatdropped again.

Looking at the darkened corridor, Allen suddenly had the urge to go back into Komui's messy office.

***

" Are you sure that he will be in my brother's office?" asked a panting Lenalee who was leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath. They had run all the way here without stopping.

" I'm sure! Come on!" Lavi shouted. Behind him stood a very annoyed Kanda who was brandishing his Mugen.

" I still have no idea why I came here with those two," muttered Kanda to himself.

They were just about to knock on Komui's door when a familiar voice from the dark corridor sounded, " Erm… Komui is sleeping. There is no point knocking the door."

The threesome spun around on the spot and came face to face with…

" Allen!" Lenalee called, an expression of shock on her face. Allen's hair was brown! In the place of his once cursed eye was a perfect duplicate of his right eye. And his left hand… Lenalee rushed over and took hold of Allen's left hand. It was a pale gleaming white hand, no longer red.

" What happened to you? Do you remember us? Are your memories really gone?" Lenalee asked in panic, her eyes searching Allen's eyes.

" I'm sorry, you are?" Allen asked, staring at Lenalee, puzzled.

" I'm Lenalee! Komui's sister," Lenalee explained.

Allen still looked puzzled but then, he smiled, " Ahh… So you must be the 'sweet and helpful girl' Komui told me! Nice to meet you."

" You… you don't remember us?" Lenalee asked, searching for signs of recognition in Allen's eyes.

" No… I don't. But you can introduce yourselves to me again," Allen said, smiling at the threesome.

" Great, the Beansprout does not remember any of us. So let's go," Kanda said, turning to go. But unfortunately, some mysterious force directed at him by Lenalee and Lavi held him back. Halting, he listened to how Allen would response.

" You are a mean guy, you know," Allen said in his face. Facing Lenalee once again, Allen smiled, " If it is not too much of a trouble, would you show me the way things work in this… Black Order?"

Lenalee immediately agreed. Lavi slid up next to Allen, examining him closely. He definitely changed in his appearance… Lavi thought.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he introduced himself, " Hi! I'm Lavi, Junior Bookman. The long-haired samurai is Yuu-chan!"

A swishing sound was heard. Lavi ducked, just a second before Mugen reached him. Kanda's face was livid. It was scary, like watching an angered monster.

" How many times do you want me to repeat myself? No Yuu-chan! You will call me Kanda. One more time you call me anything other than 'Kanda', I'll not miss your head," Kanda glowered.

Lavi just grinned at Kanda. Of course he is going to continue calling him Yuu-chan and continue ducking Mugen! He just can't stop himself from making fun of Kanda. Allen watched the two with an amused face. They seemed almost like children, bickering like that.

Lenalee wanted to show Allen around the Black Order, so they got a tour around the building. But knowing Allen, he will get lost no matter how many times she show him the way…

**Author's notes: I will try to update as soon as possible… But too much homework and tests… Please review!**


End file.
